La noche plena
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI -  Es hora de que todo el mundo sepa, que Naruto y Sasuke están juntos, pero no siempre las cosas se saben de la mejor manera... "Secuela de Después de la noche"


**La noche plena  
><strong>

**Resumen: **Es hora de que todo el mundo sepa, que Naruto y Sasuke están juntos, pero no siempre las cosas se saben de la mejor manera.

Secuela de Después de la noche

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino,

**Serie: **La noche

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Silhermar

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama, no había amanecido nada bien, pero no quería preocupar a los chicos, así que no saldría de su habitación hasta que ellos no hubieran salido de la casa. 

— ¿Qué pasa? 

Se volteó a un lado, viendo como Sasuke terminaba de sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana y le miraba de frente. Claro, siempre olvidaba esa maldita manía de Sasuke de subir a su habitación de esa manera, pero inconscientemente siempre dejaba la ventana abierta o sin el seguro, esperando esas visitas imprevistas. 

—Las nauseas —dijo como respuesta al saludo de su amante —no me han dejado en paz desde que desperté. 

— ¿Eso es normal, verdad? —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el espacio que le hizo Naruto, para luego posar una mano sobre su vientre. 

Naruto se sintió nostálgico de un momento al otro. Sasuke lo notó. 

¿Qué pasó? Tu mirada se trastornó por un momento. 

—Lo siento, recordé algo que me trae alegrías y pesares al mismo tiempo. 

Sasuke lo sabía, tenía claro que era lo que trastornaba a Naruto, pero le dolía de igual manera el comprobarlo. 

—Itachi —dijo sin más. 

—Así es —se abrazó a Sasuke, a sabiendas de lo que sentía el moreno —cuando estaba esperando a Shisui, aparecía en las noches por mi ventana, para hacerme compañía por un par de horas. 

Sasuke no dijo más. Sólo se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos, haciendo que apoyara su hombro. No lo iba a presionar, no ahora que traía un hijo suyo en su vientre. 

Naruto agradecía en secreto el que respetara sus recuerdos, pero se le hacía injusto para Sasuke y egoísta de su parte el atormentarlo con fantasmas del pasado. 

Sasuke lo besó, tratando de tranquilizarlo lo más posible, lo fue recostando lentamente en la cama. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse bajos sus caricias, viendo como su cuerpo iba despertando poco a poco, como las manos de Naruto subían hasta anclarse tras su cuello y lo obligaba a recostarse sobre él. Sus caderas se movían al compás y se rozaban con sensualidad. 

—Quiero sentirte —le dijo Naruto y Sasuke sintió como se prendía por dentro y que su cuerpo reaccionaba más rápido que en cualquier momento —ahora.

No esperó mucho más, le besó con pasión, mientras lograba deshacerse de las ropas de Naruto y las suyas propias, le fascinaba verlo desnudo y a su merced, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entornados, la saliva escurriendo por un lado de la boca, gracias a los besos húmedos que se daban. 

—Podría pasar toda mi vida mirándote de esta manera —le dijo de manera sensual. 

—Pero no duraré toda la vida —lo acercó con un brazo y logró que se posara nuevamente sobre él, cuidando de no aplastar al bebé en su vientre —te quiero en mi interior, golpeando contra mi próstata y haciéndome jadear. 

Sasuke le besó con aún más ansiedad mientras sacaba del velador que estaba junto a la cama de Naruto, un pequeño bote de aceite corporal que el rubio usaba para lubricar la piel estirada de su vientre. La vertió en tres de sus dedos y con sumo cuidado se dedicó a expandir la entrada de Naruto hasta que se le hizo fácil meter tres dedos hasta el fondo. 

El rubio no podía esperar mucho más, el calor le envolvía, de la misma manera que él lo hacía ahora con sus piernas, alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, que tomando su propio pene lo untó del aceite que había utilizado para ensanchar a Naruto y lo usó para hacerse más resbaloso a la hora de entrar en esa cálida entrada, que tantas veces ya le había cobijado. 

Se balanceaban de manera cadenciosa, siempre teniendo el cuidado de no lastimar su hijo. Las embestidas de Sasuke daban siempre en el punto exacto, haciendo delirar en cada roce a Naruto. 

Estuvieron haciendo el amor por espacio de una hora, entre besos, caricias y mimos, hasta que terminaron por última vez sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Sasuke era de la idea de que no podía hacerlo en el interior de su amante mientras este lleva en su interior a su hijo, por lo que siempre el rubio sonreía predador y se las ingeniaba para darle una mamada que le hiciera llegar al final, recibiendo el semen de su amante en la cara mientras las manos de Sasuke se encargaba de masturbarlo y hacerlo eyacular. 

El cansancio les alcanzó de manera inmediata, pero tenían que limpiar sus cuerpos, así que Sasuke lo hizo ir a darse una ducha, mientras él cambiaba las sabanas de la cama, para que Naruto se pudiera quedar acostado un rato más. Ya cuando el rubio salió, Sasuke le tenía un vaso de leche y un pan con mermelada sobre el velador. 

—Que rico —dijo el rubio, luego de besarlo y caminar a la cama para sentarse y tomar su desayuno, mientras que Sasuke se entraba a bañar. 

Luego de un rato, los dos se encontraban sentados en la cama, pero ya era tarde y Sasuke debía presentarse con su grupo en la torre Hokage. 

—Ya me tengo que ir —le dijo poniéndose de pie. 

—Te veo más tarde —le besó con la misma intensidad que lo hacía el moreno y hubieran seguido así, de no ser por la exclamación de alguien en la puerta de entrada. 

— ¿Papá? 

Naruto se separó de Sasuke para ver a Itachi. En sus manos traía unos cuadernos y la bata que utilizaba en su práctica de pediatría. Se notaba impactado. Su hijo no era tonto. A sus dieciséis años, Itachi era el chico más destacado en la academia de medicina y ya había superado a muchos de sus superiores, lo que le permitían ejercer desde ya su profesión, claro, con la supervisión adecuada por el momento. 

Itachi estaba estático. Había tenido que volver por un cuaderno importante con apuntes de una paciente que iría a visitarlo ese día, pero nunca se imaginó encontrar a su padre y su tío compartiendo un beso y un abrazo tan intimo. Luego bajo la mirada al vientre abultado de su padre y la mano de su tío sobre este. La realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría y ya fue mucho para él. 

Sasuke alcanzó a sostener a Itachi antes de que se diera contra el marco de la puerta. Se había puesto nervioso por nada. El sabía que Itachi estaba a favor de que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero al parecer algo más tenía al chico mal, como para que reaccionara de esa manera. Lo sostuvo en brazos y lo recostó en la cama de Naruto que se sentó a su lado enseguida. 

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? Itachi sabía que algo como esto se daría en algún momento, no es como para que se desmayara. 

—Creo que esta en medio de una crisis —le dijo sosteniendo la mano del menor —y por el bien de Hyuuga espero que sea sólo eso. 

—Mi hijo no está... —Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke que tenía una ceja enarcada — ¿Puede estar esperando un bebé también? 

—No lo sé, pero de verdad espero que no lo sea, o de verdad ese bastardo me las pagará. 

Naruto no sabía si llorar por la situación o reírse en la cara de Sasuke al verlo en su faceta sobre protectora, tendría que cuidar mucho a ese niño que traía en el vientre, sino su amante se volvería loco. Si ya era así como tío de Shisui e Itachi, no quería imaginarse como sería con su propio hijo. 

—Es mejor que lo llevemos a que lo revisen —dijo el rubio, pero vio como Itachi poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos —Itachi, cariño, despierta por favor. 

—Papá —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sentándose de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado — ¡Estaban besándose! 

—Sí, hijo —le respondió Naruto mordiéndose el labio en un costado, sin saber cuan mal ponía eso a Sasuke — ¿Está mal para ti? 

El chico lo miró a los ojos y vio como su padre parecía estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Cuan exagerado podría ser su papá? 

—No, papá, claro que no está mal. Siempre hemos estado esperando que algo esto pasó, sólo que me tomó desprevenido —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y viendo, con alivio, como parecía brillar nuevamente —además... ¿Estas esperando un bebé? 

—No soy el único que tiene que responder a esa pregunta, Itachi Uchiha —le dijo Naruto, recordado lo que había deducido con Sasuke — ¿Estás esperando un bebé, Itachi? 

El chico enarcó una ceja y miró a su padre como bicho raro. 

— ¿Por qué estaría yo esperando un bebé? —Le preguntó casi a la defensiva, pero las cosas empezaban a calzar en su cabeza. —No... No puede ser —dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón, como si estuviera analizando la situación detenidamente. 

Itachi recordaba perfectamente las contadas ocasiones en las que había logrado seducir a Neji, hasta el punto de lograr que lo llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor. Sin quererlo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y lo llevó dos meses atrás, cuando él y Neji cumplían un año saliendo a escondidas. Claro, le costaron los males del infierno que el serio y recto Neji Hyuuga diera su brazo a torcer y aceptara el que estaba locamente enamorado de un chiquillo como él, pero es que de verdad se había esforzado, encontrándoselo en los pasillos del complejo Hyuuga cuando iba a ver a Kiyoshi. Le decía que tenía que hacerle al chico más visitas de las que debía y sin quererlo se fue encariñando con el niño de dos años que Neji tenía. Sabía que él era viudo, que se había casado con una chica de la rama secundaria y que esta murió cuando daba a luz a su hijo. Por eso se empeñó en meterse en la vida del hombre, le costara lo que le costara. 

Así fue como llegaron a lo que tenían ahora, una relación ilícita, siendo un secreto a voces. Nadie decía nada de la pareja, por que uno era Neji Hyuuga, mano derecha de la cabeza del clan Hyuuga, Hinata. Hombre responsable de tres cuadrillas de ataque en Konoha y un destacado ANBU sólo a los ojos de la Hokage. El otro en cambio, era el futuro de la aldea, el médico más destacado que había con sólo dieciséis años, sin comparación con ninguno en ese ámbito, responsable, amable y aunque frío ante las personas del consejo de Konoha, siempre acudía a los llamados de Tsunade cuando esta necesitaba ayuda en el hospital, aún luego de jurar que nunca movería un dedo por el mundo ninja. No podía dejar de lado a la gente, estaba en sus genes el querer servir y proteger. 

Lo que le angustiaba era el hecho de que ahora podría estar gestando un hijo del hombre que amaba, pero que le doblaba la edad por mucho y que aún a los ojos de los Hyuuga era un miembro de la rama secundaria, él no entregaría a su hijo a ese tipo de personas, que le marcarían como pretendían hacerlo con Kiyoshi cuando tuviera cinco años. 

—No lo puedo permitir —dijo cubriendo su cara con sus manos. 

—Hijo —le llamo Naruto, al ver lo alterado que estaba —estás embarazado. 

—Puede ser, pero no permitiré que los Hyuuga marquen a mi hijo. 

—Ni nosotros lo permitiremos. Ese niño es un Uchiha también, y por ende no tiene por que servir a una rama que se dice superior —y ahí estaba el orgullo Uchiha a flote, a manos de Sasuke, que nunca permitiría que alguien que llevara su sangre tuviera que ser sometido ante tamaña injusticia. 

—Hay que hablar con Neji —dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellos oscuros de su hijo. 

—Un momento —dijo el chico — ¿Como sabes que es de Neji? 

— ¿Hijo? —Le llamó cruzando sus brazos — ¿De verdad crees que no lo sabía? 

—Esperaba que no lo supieras aún, pero si no tienes problemas con ello... 

—No tenía, querrás decir, por que ahora que mi hijo de dieciséis años esta esperando un bebé de un hombre que tiene mi edad... 

— ¡Por favor, papá! ¿De verdad me sacarás en cara lo de la edad? Mi padre era mayor que tú. 

—Itachi tenía sólo siete años más que tu papá. 

—Es lo mismo. 

Sasuke por primera vez vio actuar a Itachi como lo haría Naruto a su edad, estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el lado, inflando las mejillas. Se veía adorable, pero tenían que mantenerse firmas. 

—Debemos hablar con Neji y es mi ultima palabra —sentenció Naruto. 

— ¿Por qué hay que hablar con Hyuuga-san? 

Naruto vio a la entrada y se encontró con su hijo mayor entrando en ese momento. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Nada que te importe, mocoso —dijo en respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano. 

—No le respondas así a tu hermano —le retó Naruto. 

—Lo lamento —dijo apenado —y a propósito... ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos aquí? 

—Teníamos una pequeña conversación con tu hermano. 

—A sí, por eso tenía que ver con Hyuuga-san. 

—Así es —dijo Naruto y luego lo miró de golpe — ¿Qué tanto sabes? 

—Lo suficiente como para calcular que el idiota de mi hermano metió la pata y se quedó preñado de Neji Hyuuga, lo que sería genial si no fuera por que el tipo es viudo, con un hijo y en una familia de mierda que impone a los segundos hijos el tener que servir a los primeros. 

Los otros tres escuchaban las deducciones acertadas de Shisui, sin impresionarse demasiado. A lo largo de los años, el hombre que era ahora y que estaba a unos cuantos meses de cumplir los diecinueve años, se había transformado en un tipo más duro por las dificultades que se le habían impuesto en la vida. Era un chico alegre, sí, pero había veces en que Naruto podía notar dolor en su mirada. Sabía que había sido muy duro para él, el ser el primer Uchiha luego de la masacre, tuvo que recibir las miradas asustadas, impresionadas y de odio que la gente le mandaba, por eso mismo Naruto tendía a sobreprotegerlos y consentirlos en lo que pudiera. 

Hace un par de meses su hijo le había dicho que sería padre, que su novia esperaba un bebé y que estaba feliz, pero las cosas en el embarazo se complicaron, debido a la corta edad de la chica, y esto terminó con un aborto natural. El chico sufrió mucho, pero no dejó a su novia en ningún momento. Eso fue lo que le impidió a Naruto el decirles de su bebé antes, se le hacía injusto el restregarle a su hijo en la cara que iba a traer un niño al mundo, luego de que el destino les quitara el suyo a Shisui y Naomi. 

Sabía que su hijo era fuerte, pero aún le escuchaba suspirara el nombre de su novia y el pedirle perdón en las noches. La chica vivía con ellos, y estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que decidieran casarse finalmente. Ahora su nuera estaba de visita en Suna, ya que sus padres vivían en esa aldea. De hecho, fue en una misión en Suna en que Shisui y Naomi se conocieron, luego de eso, la chica pidió a sus padres permitirle aprender medicina ninja en Konoha, lo que le permitieron y eso logró afianzar el romance que empezaron cuando la chica sólo tenía trece años y su hijo dieciséis. 

—Estás en lo correcto en todo lo que has dicho —le dijo Sasuke, cortando el largo silencio que se había instalado en la habitación —sería bueno hablar con él lo antes posible. 

—Pero yo quiero saber algo antes —dijo Itachi, llamando la atención de los demás y poniendo una sonrisa de lado soltó la bomba — ¿Papá está o no embarazado del tío Sasuke? 

Las reacciones fueron bastantes deducibles. Shisui tropezó en su lugar al sentir que las piernas no le sostenían. Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entornados, mientras que Naruto sólo se cruzaba de brazos. 

—Sí, estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke —respondió el mayor. 

— ¿Cuánto? —Preguntó Shisui, saliendo de su asombro inicial. 

—Tengo seis meses —dijo Naruto, levantando la polera gigantesca que tenía puesta y que ocultaba fácilmente su vientre. 

—Está demasiado pequeño —dijo Itachi, mirando el vientre de su papá — ¿Te has controlado? 

—No —dijo el mayor, logrando que los tres Uchiha frente a él le miraran con los brazos cruzados —Bien, iré a ver a Tsunade Oba-chan. 

—Ahora sí que la vieja se nos muere —dijo Sasuke por lo bajo. 

—Lo que me preocupa es la reacción de la aldea ante la noticia, más que nada la parte femenina. 

—Pues tendrán que asumirlo. —dijo Sasuke, a sabiendas de lo que quería decir Shisui. 

—Lo mejor es que primero hablemos con Tsunade-sama. Tengo que comprobar si estoy o no esperando un bebé. 

—Está bien —dijo Naruto —iré a darme un baño y partiremos. 

Para las cuatro de la tarde, la oficina de Tsunade era un verdadero hervidero. Las cosas tiradas por todos lados, mientras que en el centro, Naruto ayudaba a Sasuke a mantenerse de pie. A la Hokage no le había hecho ninguna gracia el que el rubio se quedara embarazado de su cuñado. De más esta decir que Sasuke le dijo que le importaba un reverendo comino lo que ella opinara de la relación que mantenían, lo que acarreó una golpiza de aquellas para el Uchiha. 

Ahora el asunto es que justo cuando la discusión había terminado, entró Sakura a entregarle un informe a Tsunade y le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a Sasuke. A Naruto le dolió eso, porque no quería que su vieja amiga le tomara rencor, porque estaba seguro de que ella seguía obsesionada con el que era su amante y padre de su hijo. 

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —Preguntó feliz la mujer. 

—Sakura —Naruto trató de advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde. 

—Venimos a que Tsunade-sama evalúe el embarazo de Naruto. 

Los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron en silencio. Shisui se mantenía junto a su hermano en una esquina, que a propósito estaba aún en las nubes ante la confirmación de su embarazo. Tsunade miraba hacia la aldea, por el enorme ventanal que había en el lugar, sabiendo que esto sería muy doloroso para su ex alumna. En la entrada se quedó congelado Neji, que venia entrando con su grupo, en el que también estaban Kiba y Shikamaru. Sakura estaba estática a un paso de la pareja, que seguía en medio de la habitación. 

— ¿Estás... embarazado? 

Naruto asintió a la pregunta estrangulada que le hizo la pelirroja. 

—Sí, Sakura —le dijo, pero no soltó a Sasuke en ningún momento. Ahora era él quien necesitaba ser sostenido —yo... 

— ¿Es de Sasuke? —Preguntó, pero luego se rió de si misma —Claro, ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? No sales del complejo a no ser que sea muy necesario. 

—Sakura... 

—Está bien, Naruto. Yo soy la que aun conservaba ilusiones infantiles. 

—Nunca te di esperanzas —le dijo el moreno, con la frialdad que le caracterizaba. 

—Lo sé, pero me imagino que mi mente aún lo creía posible —se giró y dejó el informe en la mesa de la Hokage —con permiso —salió de la oficina sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás ni a nadie. 

—Fuiste muy duro con ella —le dijo Naruto 

—Si no lo hacía seguiría haciéndose falsas ilusiones. 

—Uchiha tiene razón —dijo la Hokage, soltando un suspiro —no tienen nada más que hacer aquí. 

—Gracias por tu ayuda, oba-chan. 

—Recuerda que tienes que venir a tus controles. 

—Lo sé —dijo saliendo de la oficina, pero encontrándose de frente con Neji Hyuuga —en mi casa a las ocho de la noche. 

Neji los vio alejarse y luego vio dentro de la oficina a su amante que se mordía el labio. Demonios, pensó al darse cuenta de que el padre de Itachi ya sabía la verdad. Ahora no les quedaba más que afrontarlo. 

Cuando llegó la noche y Neji se presentó en el distrito Uchiha, no esperó ver sonrisas ni nada, pero le extrañó demasiado el aire tenso que había en el lugar. 

—Me alegro que vinieras —le dijo Naruto, haciéndole pasar a la casa y ofreciéndole sentarse —retírate ahora, Itachi. 

—Papá... 

—A tu habitación, ahora. No me hagas repetirlo nuevamente y arrepentirme de la última conversación que tuvimos —Naruto no siempre se comportaba de esta manera, pero era el futuro de su hijo del que iba a hablar. 

Neji se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como su amante abandonaba la estancia. 

—Supongo que alguna idea has de tener del por qué te citó Naruto, Hyuuga-san. 

—Sobre mi relación con Itachi, eso es claro. 

—Claro hubiera sido el que no estuvieras manteniendo a mi hijo en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de algo vergonzoso. 

—Le doblo la edad... 

— ¿Eso te impidió el llevártelo a la cama? 

—Cálmate, Naruto —le dijo Sasuke, viendo que las cosas se podrían poner mal. 

—Lo sé, pero las cosas no se alargarán más de lo que lo han hecho. 

—Dime qué es lo que quieres escuchar. 

— ¿Qué estas dispuesto hacer por mi hijo? 

—Amo a Itachi... 

—No me refiero a eso. Te conozco, y sé que no lo tomarías como un pasatiempo, pero también conozco a tu clan, y lo que le podrían hacer a mi hijo. 

—No permitiría que le tocaran ni un pelo... 

— ¿Y al hijo que esta esperando? —Le preguntó de golpe — ¿Permitirías que marcaran al hijo que te va a dar Itachi? ¿Qué le obliguen a servir como lo harán con tu hijo mayor? 

Neji se encontraba en un lugar apartado del que estaban ahora. Itachi estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Había dejado embarazado a su amante de dieciséis años. 

—No lo... sabía. 

—Ni Itachi, mucho menos nosotros —dijo Naruto, ya más calmado —lo supimos esta mañana, cuando perdió el sentido. 

— ¿Se desmayó? 

—Tiene dos meses de embarazo, esto le pasará por un buen tiempo más. 

—El asunto es bastante simple —dijo Sasuke —Itachi no quiere entregar a su hijo a una familia que lo marcará, obviamente para la rama secundaria. 

—Y nosotros le apoyaremos en todo lo que decida —dijo Naruto —el asunto es saber que es lo que decidirás tú, Neji. 

—Me casare con Itachi —dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo —y al igual como pedí para Kiyoshi, ningún hijo mío tendrá la marca del pájaro enjaulado. 

Naruto sonrió de lado, por fin tranquilo con el asunto de su hijo menor. 

Neji se fue esa noche, prometiendo a Naruto que vendría al día siguiente por Itachi para llevarlo al complejo Hyuuga y presentarlo como su prometido. 

…

Naruto esperó hasta el último momento para hablar con Sasuke, no es que no quisiera compartir su vida con el padre de su hijo, pero aun los nervios no le daban. Estaba a un par de días de dar a luz. Shisui y Naomi ya habían puesto fecha a su matrimonio y sería en un año, pero ya estaban locos con los preparativos. Además de eso, el asunto del matrimonio entre Itachi y Neji Hyuuga, que estaba a sólo unas semanas de cumplirse, ya que debía ser antes de que Itachi diera a luz. Había sido un completo escándalo, pero Hinata, haciendo uso de su poder como cabeza del clan, calmó las aguas y ordenó el que se apoyara en todo lo que su primo solicitara para realizar el enlace matrimonial lo más rápido y apropiado posible. 

Ahora se encontraba en el salón de su casa, había decidido dar la respuesta a la propuesta de Sasuke, pero quería hacerlo con ellos dos solos en la casa. Sabía que Naomi y Shisui estaban en una cita, seguramente comiendo en algún lugar, y que Itachi estaba en casa de Neji, arreglando los últimos preparativos para la boda. Sasuke llegaría en un par de minutos y esperaba que fuera pronto, sentía que el vientre lo tenía más apretado que nunca, como si sus nervios le fueran a hacer reventar de un momento al otro. Y no era para menos, aceptaría casarse con Sasuke, algo que nunca en su vida había hecho, por que si bien sentía que Itachi había sido el hombre de su vida, nunca llegaron a enlazarse ni nada parecido. 

— ¿Qué pasa? 

Naruto no pudo evitar el saltar al no haber sentido a Sasuke cuando llegó a su lado, no lo sintió, ni a él ni a su chacra. 

—Me asustaste —le dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre, el bebé se había movido de forma fuerte y le había molestado. 

—Lo lamento —se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su vientre, intentando sentir a su hijo bajo esa capa de ropas y piel. 

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —y pretendo que todo sea rápido, por que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo y no es que lo tuviera que pensar mucho, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba y luego con lo de Itachi y Neji, nos dio menos tiempo... 

—Pues para ser una asunto que quieres tratar de una sola vez, le estas dando demasiadas vueltas. 

Naruto lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, de que estaba nuevamente dándole vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a nada en concreto. 

—Es verdad —bajo la cabeza para concentrarse, extrañamente su bebé no le estaba haciendo las cosas mas fáciles, el dolor en su vientre, que sintió cuando Sasuke le asustó, aún seguía ahí, recordándole que había asustado a su bebé también. 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó al notar su ceño fruncido. 

—Sí, sólo es un poco de molestia —dijo acariciando su vientre. 

— ¿No será una contracción? 

—No, por lo menos no ahora —recordaba perfectamente las contracciones que sufrió con Shisui e Itachi, definitivamente este no era el caso —. Lo que quería decirte es que ya lo decidí, creo que es hora de que responda a tu propuesta de matrimonio —vio como Sasuke sonreía de lado — ¿Crees que mi respuesta será positiva? 

—Sé que será positiva —se inclinó un poco y lo besó en los labios superficialmente —, te conozco más de lo que imaginas y sólo te estaba dando tiempo para que te decidieras a decir que sí.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, Sasuke siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero no siempre era de mala forma, en ocasiones como ésta lo hacía para hacerlo sonreír. Si iba a decir algo más, eso quedó en el olvido cuando sintió una contracción, esta vez, sí era una contracción. 

—Bien, eso es bueno, por que tu hijo decidió que ahora sí quiere llegar al mundo —le dijo divertido, aunque dolorido por el fuerte tirón. 

—Entonces vamos —le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y abrazándolo por la cintura para transportarlos, lo haría por distancias cortas, para no fatigar demasiado el cuerpo de su futuro esposo. 

A las tres de la tarde con cuarenta minutos, llego al mundo Midori Uchiha. Desde el principio, nunca quisieron saber de que sexo sería el bebé, por eso eligieron un nombre neutral, aunque al hermoso niño que nació, con el cabello oscuro como la noche, le venía perfecto. 

Una gran cantidad de ninjas se hicieron espacio para poder ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha. Midori cautivó a sus hermanos en el primer instante en que lo vieron. 

—Papá, es realmente hermoso —le dijo Shisui, mientras sostenía a su hermano en brazos, mientras la muchacha a su lado le hacía muecas, aún cuando el bebé permanecía con los ojos cerrados. 

—Yo quiero que el mío sea igual —le dijo Itachi. 

—Cada bebé es diferente, hijo —le dijo Naruto desde la camilla, viendo como sus hijos se peleaban el poder tomar en brazos al bebé. 

—Es bueno que tío Sasuke estuviera contigo cuando empezaste con las contracciones. 

—Lo fue —dijo Naruto, mirando a Sasuke que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, junto a Neji. Ambos mirando a los chicos como interactuaban con el bebé. 

—Quiero ver —decía un niño pequeño, agarrando el pantalón de Itachi. 

—Lo siento, cariño, olvidé mostrártelo a ti también —Itachi tomó al bebé en brazos y se agachó para que Kiyoshi lo pudiera ver — ¿Es lindo, verdad? 

—Sí —dijo el pequeño — ¿Mi hermanito será así? —Preguntó con inocencia. 

—Claro que sí, bebé, pero será igual de bonito que tú. 

El niño, que amaba a Itachi como a su propio padre, le abrazó con fuerza cuando el joven se vio libre del bebé. 

Naruto veía a su familia desde la cama. Todo había salido bien y su vida se veía plena. 

Catorce años pasaron para que Naruto viera nacer a su siguiente nieto. En el tiempo transcurrido muchas cosas pasaron. 

Neji e Itachi tuvieron una hija y dos hijos, la mayor se llamaba Shinju, nombre que eligió Kiyoshi al ver los ojos perlados de su hermanita. Luego de eso, pasaron cinco años más y su hijo volvió a dar a luz, esta vez a mellizos varones a los que llamaron Haru y Hikari. Ahora Kiyoshi era un gennin muy destacado y tenía una hermosa novia, a sus diecisiete años, era el chico más codiciado de la familia Hyuga, pero él sólo tenia ojos para su amada Aoi. Shinju iba a hacer los exámenes para convertirse en gennin ese año, todos sabían que sería una ninja destacada de la familia Hyuuga, pero ella siempre dejaba en claro que también lo era de la familia Uchiha, sí, ella sacó su áspero carácter. Los mellizos se divertían haciendo travesuras a su padre, Itachi siempre decía que agradecía el tener recién treinta años, porque si no, no podría con dos pequeños diablos de siete años. 

Shisui y Naomi se había puesto bien en el papel de revivir el clan Uchiha, ya que en sus trece años de matrimonio, habían conseguido la no despreciable suma de siete hijos. Claro, todo gracias a que la genética se las ingenio con ellos y tuvieron un par de mellizas, las cuales ahora tenían diez años y a los que llamaron Naoko y Natsumi, tenían los cabellos más negros que hubieran visto y los ojos de un hermoso castaño. Luego de ellas tuvieron trillizos, todos hombres y que ahora tenían cinco años. A ellos les llamaron Shiro, Sora y Usagi. Mientras que sus hermanas mayores eran morenas, ellos salieron con el cabello de un hermoso color rojo. Fue ahí en lo que influyeron los genes de la familia Sabaku no y los de la familia Uzumaki, por que ellos eran iguales a su tío-abuelo Gaara y a su Bisabuela Kushina. Finalmente y para darle más cargas a los chicos, acababan de nacer los gemelos. Tenían el cabello negro igual que sus hermanas mayores y esperaban que sacaran el hermoso color azul de los ojos de sus hermanos trillizos. A ellos era más fácil nombrarles, luego de tantos nombres, estos les salieron más fáciles a la pareja, ya que decidieron que serian los últimos que tendrían ellos, así que los nombraron Minato y Fugaku. 

Naruto esperaba en el pasillo de la mano de su hija menor, luego del nacimiento de Midori, tuvo dos hijos más, un niño a la que llamó Yuri y el cual ya tenia doce años y estaba pronto a salir de la academia de ninjas y la pequeña Dai, ella era su última bebé y se desvivía en cuidarla, pues a sus dos años, correteaba para todos lados. 

— ¿Ya podemos pasar a ver a Naomi? 

—Creo que aún no, dijeron que la están trasladando a la habitación, y que en cuanto despierte podemos pasar a verla —sintió como era abrazado por la cintura y recibía un beso en el cuello — ¿Cómo te fue? 

—Bien, pero esos mocosos no tienen remedio. 

Naruto se volteó para besar los labios de su esposo y reposar su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Sasuke sostenía a Dai en uno de sus brazos. 

—Los chicos te adoran. 

—Lo sé, pero aún así no tienen remedio —Sasuke no lo decía, pero le encantaba cuidar a sus nietos, por que aunque no fueran directamente sangre de su sangre, él los trataba como tal y recibía el cariño de los chicos de la misma manera. 

Ahora podía mirar al pasado y ver todo lo bueno que fue. Sí, su hermano había empezado esa hermosa obra de arte, pero cuando paseaba por el nuevo distrito Uchiha y veía la casa de Shisui por un lado, y se imaginaba las nuevas casas que se irían creando más adelante, podía decir que también puso su grano de arena para formarlo, ya que su amor por Naruto brindo tres frutos de su sangre los cuales seguirían con esta obra, pero también Shisui e Itachi, que ahora, luego de tantos años conviviendo le llamaban padre y sus hijos abuelos. Se había ganado esos títulos, y no se arrepentía de nada de lo hecho en el pasado, claro, la muerte de su hermano bajo sus manos si lo lamentaba, pero Naruto siempre le liberaba diciéndole que Itachi no hubiera vivido mucho tiempo más, y en parte se sentía aliviado por eso. Ayudó a su hermano a encontrar la paz, y se encargaría de su familia hasta el último de sus alientos. La vida podía seguir su curso. Todos ahora estaban en paz. 

Fin


End file.
